


酒精戒断症和睡眠不足症的自愈方法

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Benji - Fandom, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Kudos: 5





	酒精戒断症和睡眠不足症的自愈方法

（一）

挠了挠鼻子，又看了看外面的烈日下被晒得有些虚幻的街景。看了一眼手表，14:15。  
戴着卫衣的帽子，帽子里藏着AirPods，最喜欢的列表里的歌已经全都放了一遍。他摸出手机，又点开了另一个列表。顺便看了一眼桌面，14：28。  
从桌子底下掏出一本街上接的广告册子，摸了摸包里好像带了笔，他掏出来开始画画。  
怎么画都觉得有点丑，于是又开始练字。一开始是练自己的签名，不知道怎么回事，写着写着就写成了另外一个名字。  
写满广告边沿的一整页之后，他又抬头看了一眼依然在讲下个月的安排的企划人员。搭配着耳机里的歌声，那个大叔好像在演哑剧一样，显得有点滑稽。  
反正也没有我们组的活动，他无聊地翻了一下眼睛，又看了一眼手机。14：43。  
15:23，比预想的晚了将近半小时，这个对裴济旭来说可有可无的公司例会终于结束了。  
恭敬地目送公司的大人们走出会议室之后，他坐在位子上打开双臂，伸了一个大大的懒腰。  
接下来他们拥有了突如其来的两天假期。说是假期，其实非假期也并没有什么工作。唯一的差别大概是，非假期的时候大家一般会在公司的练习室或者作曲室，还得被经纪人随叫随到而已。  
健珉和他一前一后地走出会议室，好像想起什么似的，回头推了下他的肩膀。  
“Benji啊，这次假期这么突然，你肯定还没什么安排吧？”  
“嗯，还没。”  
“你之前参加超级乐队的时候，禁酒了半年吧。我一个学长开了一个新的club，今天是开业派对，需要一些好看的男生女生热热场子。他说免费招待我，也可以带上成员。你也是辛苦了，该放松一下了。”  
“嗯…………”Benji整个上半张脸皱在一起，很费劲地做了个决定，“还是算了。我要回家作曲。而且之后还有演唱会，还是不能放太开。”  
“得了吧，你看看你这一脸快无聊死了的样子，能写出歌？我还不知道你吗？你之前但凡写得像样点的曲子，哪个不是靠这个帮忙的啊？”健珉圈起拇指和食指，比出了一个酒杯的手势。  
“哪有那么夸张，你又没有看到我写每首歌的样子。”  
“真不去？”  
“真不去。”  
“有烤肉也不去？”  
“……都说了不去！”Benji咬牙切齿地说，摆摆手把健珉推走。

被经纪人送回家，Benji坐在电脑前发呆。  
他确实没有别的安排，这点健珉猜得没错。  
这些年，确实要喝点酒，让自己的精神飘忽起来，陷入一种轻飘飘的愉悦之中，不去想现实中那些乱七八糟的烦心事，才能投入地写歌。这点健珉也没说错。  
这种漫长的无聊是从什么时候开始的呢？  
曾经在充斥着汗臭和尘埃的逼仄琴房里挥弓的时候，以为好像逃离了那里，自由和爱的世界就会向自己打开。只要沉浸其中，音乐是自然而然发生的事。那时候的自己，每天挤一点点时间创作，音符却像拢不住的流水从指尖涌出来。  
然后是痛苦孤独，忙碌到无暇去思考的练习生涯。  
忙碌得好像快进的录像带，回忆起来斑斑驳驳一片雪花。  
突然暂停的时候，却发现不知何时开始，自己变成了一尾小丑鱼，被装在一个鱼缸里，周边看似都是五颜六色的美丽面孔，却毫无灵魂。那些看惯了的造景，年复一年地毫无变化，甚至长出青苔。听说这个鱼缸很大，自己却如何冲撞，都始终被困在透明的高墙当中。  
没有人按住他的手不让他写，甚至因为工作不多，时间也是很多的。  
但20岁的自己想象中未来那些属于自己的作品，到底还在哪个世界打转呢？

2019年有一件叫做superband的事情，震荡了这个鱼缸，甚至造成了一丝丝裂痕。  
他摆动尾巴，冲着那个裂痕猛撞，不管冲出去是否会和其他人合流流入大海，还是掉在地面窒息。那道裂缝让他心痒难耐，他想要冲撞。但是写歌……写歌为什么这么难呢？  
他翻出手机，把自己做好的片段从头到尾一首一首听下来。  
他不知道。他不知道这是不是足够好。  
听到别人天才的作品，会有心灵被击中一样的感觉。但听自己的作品，无论是什么样的，那种感觉都不会出现。  
它们都是我珍爱的心血，但它们真的是好的音乐吗？  
把手机甩在一边，他闭上眼睛躺倒在椅子的靠背上。  
“明明就很好。”他的表情出现在眼前。  
“为什么不写完？”他的声音也几乎在耳边响起。  
虽然……虽然自己总是要在嘴上欺负他，不承认他的音乐，但他从来没有吝惜过对自己的夸奖。  
从手机调出最近刚刚写完的那首有点笨拙的情歌，这是近期最快写出的歌，而且没有喝酒，是在完全清醒的白天写的。  
捂住眼睛，嘴角却忍不住勾起微笑。那个人都不需要真的出现，只是出现在脑海，也让人想要微笑。  
“别跟我说没有灵感，你明明就是懒。”他有时候也太一针见血了，“但……拖延症嘛，我也有一点。”说完又自己科科科地笑开了的他，抿着嘴低着头的样子，看起来仿佛比平时要小。  
“哎……欺负Benji真好玩。”看到自己心情不好的时候，那人会坐在旁边，拿食指打着圈玩他染成浅色的头发。手离Benji的脸很近，暖暖的温度打在耳朵上，那种温度……该死的也似乎正隔空传来。  
阿西。Benji从椅子上蹦起来，有点懊恼地想，明明不想一空下来就去找他的。  
他今天也有行程，今天早上才和他确认过。虽然看着不像，但他才是忙到爆炸的那个人。  
但那首歌……还差一句结尾的歌词。  
再不见到他，Benji对着镜子焦急地整理着自己。  
再不见到他，又有宝贵的二十代末的一天要浪费了！  
跑下楼梯的时候，公寓外的蝉鸣响得像雷。

（二）

助理递过来第二杯咖啡的时候，洪以撒愣了一下。想了一下他还是挥了挥手拒绝了。  
“之后还有演唱会，我的嗓子还是得注意一下，不能摄入太多咖啡因。”说着，他又重新低头读起了剧本。  
“但是，哥，你不困吗？”助理把吸管插进杯子，自己喝了起来，“你今天的第一杯是早上7点喝的，现在都过去将近半天了。”  
“困啊……”Isaac掏出手机看了一眼屏幕，下午四点，“但今天会收工挺早，就不多浪费我的咖啡因预算了。”  
“如果是我的话……”助理把腿交叉放在面前的凳子上伸直了身子，“收工挺早就会出去玩，才需要一点咖啡来提提神啊！”  
Isaac侧过脸看着这个坐没坐相的小姑娘，笑着说，“我应该回家就洗洗睡了吧。”  
“不过哥！”助理突然咬着吸管凑过来，一脸不怀好意地问，“我发现……你现在看手机次数也太多了！明明你以前不是这样的网瘾中年的。”  
“什么中年啊……我也就比你大不了几岁。”  
“以前工作间隙你总是在睡觉。”助理翻翻眼睛，继续吸她的咖啡，“张着嘴闭着眼一点形象管理也没有，每次我都得在旁边守着，怕你被别人拍丑照。现在你一有空就玩手机，还露出奇奇怪怪的笑，怪吓人的。怎么，发现了互联网的乐趣，连睡眠不足都治好了？”  
Isaac拿右手撑着脸，歪过头继续读剧本，他挑了挑眉毛，只是笑着并不回答。

虽然是提早收工，但也差不多黄昏了。  
停好车，Isaac拎着收到的粉丝的礼物上楼。从电梯一拐进走廊，视线立刻捕捉到了那个斜靠在墙上的高高大大却没精打采的身影。  
“哥！”Benji满脸惊喜地站直了身子，朝他挥了挥手。  
真是的，招呼也不打一下。如果今天加班到深夜呢，就在这儿等吗？爱豆还真是闲呢。  
他苦笑着，但又觉得有点甜蜜。  
甜蜜劲儿还没过去，Benji往旁边迈了一步，“zzangzzang！”他做了一个隆重介绍的手势，露出了刚才被他的身子挡得严严实实的那个瘦瘦小小的熟悉身影。  
“以撒吖……我来看你啦。”  
“奶，奶奶？？？”

以往Benji总是爱盘着腿霸占Isaac并不宽敞的沙发，但今天他规规矩矩地坐在餐桌边，仰着头眯着眼笑容满面地跟Isaac的奶奶卖乖。  
“哎一古，美国来的孩子也这么有礼貌，爸爸妈妈可真有福气。”奶奶站着，比坐着的Benji也高不了多少，但还是像摸小狗狗一样摸了摸他的肩膀。  
“都是我哥教育得好，Isaac哥可照顾我了，奶奶～”他一边说，一边朝Isaac挤眉弄眼。  
Isaac无声地给了他一个你别欠揍的眼神，然后回头继续洗手中的水果。这是奶奶刚从果园摘下的新鲜黄桃，毛茸茸的黄澄澄的，看着特别诱人可爱。  
把一盘子洁净泛着清香的黄桃切好放在餐桌上，Isaac想着要让奶奶吃第一块，然而她根本闲不住。此刻她正收了一堆衣服，抱着放在沙发上慢条斯理地叠着。  
“这些事我自己会做，您快过来吃水果吧。”  
“你迷迷糊糊的，挂那儿都很久了吧。我还不知道你，每次都是要穿了才记得取下来。你和客人小哥吃吧，我在家吃够啦。我帮你先叠好，这样叠好的衣服不会皱。”  
“奶奶，哥还老说我懒，老笑我的衣服皱！”  
Isaac用牙签戳了一块桃子，一把塞进Benji的嘴里，然后自己也在桌边坐下，“吃你的吧，别多说话。”  
“小哥啊，Isaac那是跟你亲呢。这孩子从小就不爱带朋友回家玩，明明在我们面前还是爱撒娇的小男孩呢，在外面都不开口。”  
“我哪有不开口，我朋友挺多的。跟他也就一般亲。”  
Benji顺势朝奶奶做出一副委屈脸。  
“你别听他的，我还从来没有在这个公寓见过他的朋友呢。”  
“真的？”  
“我反正没见过。这孩子从小就喜欢半夜写歌，白天要么睡觉，要么睁着眼睛也和睡着差不多，没精打采的。”  
“哈哈哈哈没错，哥是这样的！”  
“不过这孩子这几个月稍微有点不一样了，就是参加了你们那个节目之后，小哥你也在的那个节目，他现在工作多了，反倒看起来有精神了一点。”  
Isaac对于他俩这么聊得来这件事觉得非常奇异。  
“是吗？为什么我见他的时候，他还是迷迷糊糊的。”  
“以撒前几年每次回老家，要么窝在房间睡觉，要么一个人去野外散步拍照。我和他爸妈都快担心死了，这么下去怎么找得到对象。但是……”奶奶好像突然想起了什么似的，把手上的衣服一丢，走到Benji身边，神秘兮兮地问。  
“我不打招呼地就过来，就是想看看这孩子是不是背着我藏女朋友的。小哥，他跟你这么亲，你肯定知道吧？上次，他在家的时候，一个人大半夜的不知道和谁聊了一个多小时的电话，还聊得可开心了。我问他是不是女朋友，他硬说不是。小哥，如果你知道，不要帮他瞒着奶奶，你说实话，他不敢对你怎么样的。”  
Benji吃吃地憋着笑，脸都变得有点红，他看着Isaac一副想死的表情，乖乖地摇了摇头。  
“奶奶，哥要是交女朋友了，我第一个跑去跟您报告。别说您，我也替他着急。”  
“对吧？小哥长得帅，个子又高……几岁了？”  
“28了。”  
“肯定有女朋友了吧。”奶奶笑眯眯地问。  
“嘘……”Benji自来熟地搂着奶奶，凑近她一脸郑重其事地说，“我是有女朋友的，但是奶奶，我是爱豆来着，不能声张。只告诉您，您可千万别告诉别人。他比我大，但是长得可好看了！你如果看到肯定喜欢得不得了。”  
“哎一古，真是好孩子，姐姐能和你在一起，可千万要对她好。”  
“我对他可好了，但是他……”Benji偷偷瞄了一眼Isaac，他已经快把额前的头发全都揉掉了。看着他苦恼的样子，Benji笑嘻嘻地继续，“但是他老损我，仗着比我大就欺负我。”  
“哎呀，你们小年轻不懂，损你才是喜欢得紧呢。”奶奶笑得眼睛都没了。她弄好衣服，又停不下来地去了洗手间。  
“呀！裴济旭！”Isaac压着嗓子，从牙缝里挤出一声没什么威力的警告，“你差不多一点哦！”  
“哥你脸这么红，是因为喜欢我喜欢得紧吗？现在骂我也是因为喜欢我喜欢得不得了吧。”Benji留意着洗手间，趁机抓住了Isaac放在桌上的手，也压低声音调戏了他一句。  
Isaac赶紧挣开，清了清嗓子，起身也进了洗手间。  
奶奶正在一瓶一瓶地检查，把用空了的洗手液瓶，用完了的纸巾盒收进垃圾袋。  
“奶奶，这些我真的可以自己来。”  
“还说呢，这些空瓶子都放了多久了。浴缸倒是还挺干净的，记得好好清理了，你现在不会在泡澡的时候睡着了吧？”  
Isaac突然想到了什么，脸突然感觉发热。这会儿自己一定脸红了，他赶紧转过脸面对着洗手间外。  
“以撒啊，用旧了的牙刷记得要扔。”奶奶从牙杯里掏出一新一旧两根一样的牙刷，又叮嘱了一句，“旧了的可以用来刷鞋，听到没？”  
“哦……哦哦。”他苦笑着看着今早还在用的自己的旧牙刷也被塞进了垃圾袋。又得再买一个了。  
奶奶拉开了卫浴柜的抽屉，掏出了两个剃须刀。  
“这个旧的没用坏，新的就先别拆出来，放在包装里不好吗？拆出来会生锈的！”  
“好……我知道了，您去歇着吧……”Isaac简直可以想象到现在在外面听到自己和奶奶对话的那家伙，现在笑得有多夸张。  
“你的毛巾换过了啊，这几条毛巾看起来很贵吧。哎一古……我们以撒终于赚钱了也知道花了，你得知道花钱买点好东西，你过得舒服点，旁边的人也会开心点的！”  
还不是那个豌豆公主美国人嫌自己原来的毛巾太粗糙，非要自己买。  
Isaac内心悲鸣，奶奶你真的要检查得这么细吗？！

（三）

终于把奶奶送上了回家的列车，交待了父亲接人的时间，已经是晚上8点了。  
“你还赖在这儿呢……”  
Isaac打开房门，发现某人终于原形毕露地光着脚大字形霸在自己可怜的沙发上了。  
“哥我今天替你行了半天的孝道，自己来找你的正事儿还没干呢。”  
“你还有正事啊，太不寻常了。”他脱下外套，换上拖鞋，挤挤也在沙发上坐下了。  
Benji展开手，把长他几岁的男朋友搂到身边，拿额头顶着他的额头，低声说，“你最近太忙了，我缺你缺得都没法好好工作了。”  
“我恰恰相反，没有你在身边闹我，我最近工作效率非常高。”Isaac笑着推开他的脑袋，带着报复他白天在奶奶面前让自己难堪的小心思。  
“但是哥……我有一首快写好的歌，因为太久没和你待在一起了，卡壳卡了很久。再不见到你，我得去买醉才能写歌了。每天在公司，我快无聊死了，这么无聊的我，写出来的歌词肯定会把歌毁掉的。所以今天我就跑着来见你啦。”  
“听起来好像很努力的样子，但我又是做错了什么才摊上这些个喜欢不打招呼就偷袭我家的家人和男朋友……你又干嘛？”  
Benji用不容分说地力气又抱住了他，这次推都推不开。  
“我喜欢哥叫我男朋友，我好心动啊啊啊。再说一次好不好？”  
Isaac这才发现自己无意识说了什么，有点认命地靠在他肩上，还是忍不住呛他一句，“不好，我收回了。”  
“不准收回，我们比赛以后你第一次说这个词，我好高兴啊，哥不许耍赖。”  
“你不是还有个好看的‘姐姐’么，我看你‘女朋友’这个词也挺喜欢啊。”  
“我是哥的男朋友，哥不就是我的‘女朋友’吗？”Benji拿起手机，点开了前置摄像头，镜头里映出头靠着头窝在一起的一深一浅两个毛茸茸的脑袋，好像两颗堆在一起的桃子。  
“哥你看，我和我‘女朋友’，他难道不好看吗？”  
Isaac受不了这个人这张嘴了，忍不住掐了一把他嘴边的脸颊肉。  
“再提女朋友我就要把你踢出门了。”  
Benji笑得更开心了，捂住Isaac掐着他脸颊的手，一转头就在他的手指上亲了一下。  
“啊呜……你这个肉麻的死小孩。”Isaac收回手，放在空中甩了几下，好像要把Benji留在上面的气息甩掉似的。  
“哥你真是的，几天不见又这么不坦率。我们明明更肉麻的事都做过了的……”Benji委屈巴巴地说，他突然想起什么似的，突然笑出声，“对了，哥，牙刷怎么办，你没牙刷用了！你奶奶简直是福尔摩斯啊，要不是想象力有限，我今天都觉得要被她发现了。”  
“还不是怪你……”  
“是怪我，啊啊啊我什么时候才能从宿舍搬出来啊啊啊……”Benji苦恼地挠了挠头，“幸好，奶奶没有去翻你的卧室，i mean，如果她翻了床头柜，你可能真的得跟她编一个女朋友出来才解释得通了。”  
“你今天就把它们拿走。”  
“哥……那是必需品……”Benji腻在Isaac身上，蹭着他的头毛说，“拿走了万一要用的时候没有，你会受伤的。我不想让哥难受……”  
“你够了。”Isaac觉得他好烦人，但又可爱得不行，“你明明又不经常来，用不着在这儿常备吧。”  
“对啊……我好苦恼啊哥。明明你有空的时候，宁愿和朋友出去吃饭，也不把我叫过来。我明明可以常来的。”  
“我有空的时候你经常有事啊，而且你喜欢去玩的地方，我又不喜欢去。你和你朋友多见面，我和我的朋友多见面，没什么问题啊。”  
“但是我想天天和你待在一起，哥比起我，更喜欢自己的朋友吗？你不喜欢我的爱好，不喜欢我的音乐，不喜欢我经常在你身边吗？”  
“白痴，我喜欢你，怎么会不喜欢和你待在一起。”  
“但是……？”  
“但是恋人和朋友还是不一样的吧……”Isaac也说不上来，好像习惯了在他不在身边的时候想他，莫奈时期天天腻在一起的那种感受都变得陌生而珍贵了起来。从小自己就是这样的孩子吧，太过喜欢的食物总是留到最后才吃。太过珍贵的人，也不愿被无聊的日常耽误。太珍贵的感情，更不愿放在日复一日的重复中消磨。  
“有点担心。”Isaac难得认真坦率地说了出来，“有点担心太喜欢的东西，天天把玩，然后就会厌倦。我怕我厌倦你，更怕你厌倦我。”  
“不要担心了，你和我那么那么不一样，研究你在想什么，差不多是我一辈子的课题了，我怎么会厌倦你呢哥？”  
“但你在想什么我一清二楚，你要是天天来找我，我肯定烦死了！”Isaac其实是被刚才Benji的话感动了一下的，但这样的氛围让他又有点难为情起来，忍不住还是要亏对方一下。  
“哦……！！又开始了是吧？”Benji坐起身，把自己的恋人一把从沙发上捞起来，他太轻了，这费不了什么劲。  
他把Isaac安置跨坐在自己的大腿上，面对面抱住他，然后把手从他的衬衫后面伸进去，热热的手掌触摸到他背上的皮肤，他听到Isaac呼吸紧张起来。  
“哥……既然如此，你也知道我现在在想什么咯？”  
Isaac抱着Benji的肩膀，脸埋在他的肩头，声音闷闷地传来，“三岁小孩都知道吧……”  
“不不不，我在想的事，是小孩不能看的事。”  
Isaac吃吃地笑出声，他闭上眼，感受恋人的大手在自己的身上游走抚摸。  
该死，每次都好像第一次一样新奇又冲动，至少，这件事……Isaac不得不承认，Benji做不腻，而自己也……乐在其中。  
他轻轻地抽离了恋人的怀抱，捧起对方的脸，少见地主动吻了他。  
Benji的嘴唇很软，他的口腔里是清新又甜蜜的，新鲜黄桃的味道。

Isaac醒来的时候，已经差不多正午了。天光看起来很亮，但是被自己书桌前的身影挡住了大半。  
他揉着眼睛坐起身，这个人居然醒得比自己早，还蛮让人惊讶的。  
“你在干嘛……”  
那人回过头，背光看不清他脸上的表情，但莫名的，Isaac能看出他现在心情很好。  
“哥你终于醒了，嘘，安静，第一个唱给你听。”  
他开始用手机放一首十分温柔的，曲风甚至很不Benji的一首曲子，钢琴加上edm制作的，仿佛心跳一般的beat，在大清早也听得人内心悸动。然后他跟着哼唱起了还不那么完整的歌词，前面的句子含含糊糊，但最后两句，Isaac听得很清楚。  
Don’t just be my lover.  
Also be my friend, please.


End file.
